Vida
by Hikari Witch
Summary: RE EDITADO: anteriormente llamado "Vida de padres." Siempre creyó que su máximo sueño era convertirse en Hokage, pero en realidad era el formar su propia familia...
1. Una hermosa sorpresa

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en el anime basado en este. Los personajes que no aparezcan en ninguna de estas dos fuentes, entonces si son de mi creación.

**Una hermosa sorpresa. **

Estaba cansada, realmente lo estaba. Después de entregarle el informe a Tsunade sobre la misión que lideraba (la cual fue exitosa), se dirigió a su hogar para darse un buen baño. Una vez que se hubo bañado y se puso ropa limpia, se le hizo tan apetecible la cama, que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, la verdad quería ir a buscar a su esposo, para decirle que ya había regresado de la misión, pero pudo más el sueño.

Iba de regreso a su casa, ese día le había tocado ir a dar una charla a la Academia Ninja, para motivar a los futuros shinobis, y hablarles sobre el valor de siempre creer en uno mismo, que nunca hay que rendirse, perseguir tus sueños, las recompensas que trae el trabajo duro y sobre la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Al principio estaba algo nervioso, pero como le dijo Shikamaru "Si te pones nervioso por ir a hablar a la Academia, que vas a ser cuando seas Hokage y te toque hablarle a toda la aldea, además no es como si fuera el primer discurso motivacional que das", y resulto que tenía razón, los nervios se le fueron rápidamente y paso una agradable tarde con todos esos pequeños.

Cuando llegó a su casa, le llamo la atención ver las luces de adentro encendidas, se pregunto si sería que su esposa ya había regresado de la misión en la que andaba.

- ¿Hinata?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Cuando paso frente a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, vio la puerta entreabierta. Entró sigilosamente, y ahí la vio, durmiendo placidamente. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- mmm… ¿Naruto?

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue en la misión?

- _(bostezo)_ Muy agotadora, pero fue exitosa… por cierto, ¿qué hora es? ¿Cuánto me dormí?

- Yo acabó de llegar, no se a que hora regresaste, pero van a ser lo seis de la noche.

- ¡Qué, las seis! Quiere decir que me dormí cerca de cuatro horas… Con razón me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Tengo una idea, que te parece si vamos a cenar algo afuera como celebración de que la misión fue todo un éxito.

- Me encanta la idea, sólo deja que me arregle un poco.

Cuando Hinata se disponía a ponerse en pie, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas; por dicha Naruto la sostuvo a tiempo.

- Hina, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Tranquilo estoy bien, seguro sólo estoy algo débil, porque hace más de una semana que no como en forma, y ahora después de bañarme, me acosté directo, sin comerme siquiera una manzana.

- Segura que es sólo eso, tienes la cara sonrojada como si… _(Poniendo su mano en su frente)_ ¡Tienes fiebre! No es mucha, pero igual no es normal.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me quiere dar gripe, pero no te preocupes, regresando de cenar, me tomo una pastilla.

Ya en el restaurante, Hinata se pidió un pescado a la plancha con vegetales, y Naruto uno en salsa teriyaki. De postre ella se pidió unos rollos de canela y él un helado tempura.

- Ya vengo Naruto, voy un momento al baño.

Mientras Hinata se lavaba las manos, entró Ino al baño.

- ¡Hinata! Hace días que no te veo, ah claro pero es que andabas en una misión, verdad!… pero, ¿Qué te pasó? tienes la cara toda sonrojada, ya te vi traviesa, no me digas que has estado tomando sake…

- ¡Ino! Tú sabes que no me gusta tomar sake…

- Lo se, era molestando… gusto en verte Hinata, un día de estos nos tenemos que reunir, eh?

- Claro Ino, ahí me avisas.

Cuando Hinata se disponía a salir, sintió un mareo.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Que pasó?

- De un pronto a otro como que me maree, pero tranquila, creo que me quiere dar gripe, ahora cuando llegue a la casa me tomo una pastilla.

- Mmm… Sabes, lo del sake era broma, pero si estas sonrojada, y ese mareo… es una suposición, y espero que no te sientas incómoda por lo que te voy a decir, pero, ¿no será que estas embarazada?

- Ino la verdad yo… no lo se…

- Se que la mayoría de los síntomas del embarazo, se pueden confundir con otras causas, pero hay uno ineludible: la falta de la menstruación.

Hinata abrió los ojos, la verdad no lo había pensado, pero hace poco más de un mes que no le venia la menstruación, había estado tan ocupada con asuntos del Clan Hyuga, misiones, y disfrutando de su vida de recién casada (la próxima semana apenas iba a cumplir cuatro meses de haber contraído matrimonio), que no se había fijado en ese detalle. (_Coloco suavemente su mano en su vientre)_, será que talvez…

- Por tu silencio, supongo que es una posibilidad. Te sugiero que veas si estas o no embarazada, antes de tomarte alguna pastilla.

- Tienes razón Ino, gracias

- Con gusto

Hinata se acerco a la mesa donde la esperaba su esposo.

- ¿Lista?

- Si… sabes, lo he estado pensando, y creo que mejor voy a ir al hospital para que me hagan un chequeo general, y así saber que es lo que tengo; pero no te alarmes, es sólo para prevención, no es que me sienta en este momento mal.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Hinata le explicó la situación a la recepcionista, ella le explicó que a esa hora sólo atendían emergencias, entonces sería que sacara una cita para la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba levándose los dientes para ya irse a la cita, cuando el sabor a pasta de dientes le produjo un increíble asco, y sin poder evitarlo termino vomitando. Naruto que estaba cerca, sólo atino a recogerle el cabello, y a cada pausa que ella tomaba, él abría el tubo para lavar el vomito, y así ya no le diera más asco a ella; al final cuando parecía que su esposa ya no iba a vomitar más, le alcanzó un vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

- Perdóname

- ¿Lo dices por lo que acaba de pasar?

- Si…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, no es tu culpa, hay algo que te tiene enferma y por eso sacaste la cita en el hospital, para saber que es… Además, cuando nos casamos te prometí que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y esto ni siquiera se acerca a "en las malas."

- _(una leve sonrisa)_ Te amo, lo sabías

- Yo también te amo

Tsunade a pesar de seguir siendo la Hokage por el momento (dentro dos meses le cedería su puesto a Naruto), los fines de semana iba al Hospital Central de Konoha a trabajar como la medico que también era. Su primera paciente de ese día resultó ser Hinata.

_(Que raro, ayer por la tarde se veía bien, bueno tan bien como te puedes ver regresando de una misión de casi dos semanas, en fin…)_

- Y dime Hinata, que te trae por aquí.

- Ayer me dieron mareos varias veces, hoy en la mañana vomite todo lo que había desayunado sólo porque me dio asco el sabor de la pasta de dientes, cosa que nunca me había pasado; y si voy un poco más atrás durante la última misión me sentí más cansada de lo normal, lo había justificado pensando que era por el cambio de altitud, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que ese sea el motivo… Incluso ayer por la noche como que me quiso dar fiebre.

- Tengo una sospecha de lo que puede ser, pero para confirmarlas tendrías que hacerte unos exámenes. Una ultima pregunta antes de que te los haga, como esta tu ciclo menstrual.

- _(suspiro)_ hace poco más de un mes que no me viene, y la verdad siempre había sido muy regular… Ino me dijo que podría estar…

- Embarazada

- Si… pero no le dicho nada a Naruto, porque no quiero que se ilusione en vano. Por eso mismo fue que le pedí si me podía esperar afuera, mientras yo hablaba con usted. 

_- _Entiendo… voy a ir alistando todo, mientras tanto ponte esta bata.

- Muchas gracias Tsunade – sama.

Cuando Tsunade regresó, le pidió a Hinata que extendiera el brazo para sacarle una muestra de sangre, luego llamo a una enfermera para que llevara la muestra al laboratorio, y le trajera los resultados apenas estuvieran. Después le indicó a Hinata que se subiera a la camilla, y se recostara. Comenzó con el chackra verde a realizar una especie de ultrasonido, a nivel de los órganos vitales que a la vez se encuentran entretejidos con la red de chackra y finalmente los coloco sobre el vientre. Cuando acaba de terminar con el ultrasonido, tocó la puerta la enfermera que venía con los resultados del laboratorio. Tsunade los leyó rápidamente, asintió varias veces y después sonrío internamente.

- De acuerdo al análisis de laboratorio, y al ultrasonido que te acabo de hacer, tus malestares tienen una sola explicación… No tienes nada grave, es más ni siquiera diría que sea una enfermedad… simplemente estas embarazada; de ahí los malestares, tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a velar por más de una vida, por lo que se cansa más rápido, y se vuelve más sensible a ciertos olores y sabores. A partir de ahora comerás en el horario correspondiente, nada de aguantar hambre, ni hacer esfuerzos innecesarios (lo cual incluye nada de misiones), no te desveles, trata de evitar emociones fuertes, y por si acaso nada de alcohol ni cigarros. Aquí te dejo la lista y las dosis de las vitaminas, minerales y el ácido fólico que a partir de ahora tendrás que consumir. Tienes casi dos meses, entonces si no hay ningún problema, nos vemos dentro de dos meses; y muchas felicidades.

Naruto ya se estaba impacientando, pero por dicha en eso vio salir a Tsunade.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hinata? ¿Está bien?

- Ella esta bien, tranquilo; y en cuanto a lo que tiene, creo que es mejor que sea ella quien te lo diga.

Naruto estaba por reclamar, cuando vio a su esposa salir del consultorio.

- Hina, Obāsan me dijo que estabas bien, pero no me quiso decir el motivo de los malestares.

- Tranquilo, los malestares no eran por ninguna enfermedad, más bien son la manifestación de algo hermoso.

- ¿hermoso?

- Si, vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada.

Una vez que Naruto proceso la noticia, su alegría no se hizo esperar.

- Te amo, te amo, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo se, y yo también te amo, los amo a ti y al bebé

- y también te amo a ti _mientras ponía la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa. _

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc. **


	2. Bienvenidos al mundo

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en el anime basado en este. Los personajes que no aparezcan en ninguna de estas dos fuentes, entonces si son de mi creación.

_Pensamientos _

_(Intervenciones de la autora)_

**Bienvenidos al mundo.**

Era cerca de la media noche, se suponía que debería estar durmiendo, pero la verdad no podía. Sabía muy bien que mañana sería un día muy agitado, pero la mezcla de sentimientos por los próximos eventos (mañana se convertiría oficialmente en el sexto Hokage) le habían quitado el sueño, además de la lluvia de recuerdos que habían venido a su mente cuando quedo cautivado por el hermoso paisaje que se lograba observar esa noche: la Luna llena, colocada en un cielo totalmente despejado y rodeada de estrellas. En eso estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una delicada mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

- Amor, que haces despierta, ya es muy tarde deberías estar descansando.

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo, ¿no crees?

- Anda Hinata no seas así, vete a descansar, ahorita te alcanzo… además me preocupa que por estarte desvelando, te pueda pasar algo a ti o al bebé.

- Tranquilo, no nos va a pasar nada… pero dime que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo…

- No es nada de que preocuparse, tranquila, simplemente es que me dio por recodar todo lo vivido, y al hacerlo no puedo estar más agradecido con la vida, ya que a pesar de que no fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, más bien todo lo contrario, volvería a vivirlo todo con sólo saber que al final este será el resultado. (_Mientras decía esto ultimo, abrazaba suavemente a su esposa)._

- Mmm… ¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

- Si, tranquila… confía en mí _(y se acerca a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios, el cual ella gustosamente correspondió)_

- Bueno…

4 meses después…

Si hace algunos meses pensó que no podía ser más feliz, pues simplemente se había equivocado. El solo hecho de estar viviendo tiempos de paz era motivo suficiente para ser feliz, pero lo que realmente lo llenaba de felicidad es que ese día habían nacido sus hijos, así es, él era oficialmente el orgulloso padre de gemelos (un niño y niña). Definitivamente no es lo mismo saber que vas a ser padre, que ver a tus hijos nacer y ya poder tenerlos entre tus brazos. Todavía recordaba el día en el que les dijeron que iban a ser padres de gemelos.

Flash Back

- Bien Hinata, toda esta perfecto, se nota que realmente has seguido mis indicaciones, lo único es que a partir de ahora de mandara una dosis un poco más alta de hierro y ácido fólico.

- Tsunade – sama no entiendo, si he seguido todas las indicaciones, y usted dice que todo esta perfecto, porque va a aumentarme la dosis de hierro y ácido fólico.

- Eso es sencillo Hinata, porque la dosis que estabas ingiriendo es para un bebé, pero resulta que estas esperando gemelos... Tu abuela tuvo gemelos, a tu padre y a tu tío, por lo que no es del todo extraño.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto se habían quedado momentáneamente sin habla, eran muchas las emociones que sentían en ese instante, pero sin duda la alegría se les notaba a leguas.

- ¿Supongo que quieren saber el sexo de los bebes?

Naruto volvió a ver a su esposa, y ella asintió.

- Pues vamos a ver, mmm... tenemos un niño y… una niña. Muchas felicidades.

Fin del Flash Back

El primero en nacer fue su hijo Hikaru, y cinco minutos después nació la pequeña Hikari. Por dicha ambos nacieron saludables a pesar de no haber completado los 9 meses, por lo que ese mismo día podrían irse a la casa.

En este momento su esposa se encontraba en recuperación, si traer un hijo al mundo requería de un gran esfuerzo, imagínense traer al mundo a dos. Él todavía no recuperaba del todo la movilidad en su mano derecha, la cual había sido constantemente presionada durante el parto (durante un momento llegó a pensar que Hinata no tenía nada que envidiarle a la fuerza de Tsunade), pero estaba seguro que eso no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo su esposa en ese momento. Definitivamente quien dice que las mujeres son débiles, no sabe lo que esta diciendo.

Se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos, cuando se percato de que acababan de llegar su suegro, su cuñada y Neji. Los saludó rápidamente, les dijo como se encontraban tanto su esposa como los pequeños, y los cuatro se dirigieron a los cuneros.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los cuneros, Naruto se percató que sus hijos no se encontraban ahí, pero por dicha antes de que le diera un ataque una enfermera se le acerco para informarle que su esposa ya se encontraba en el cuarto y que a los pequeños en ese momento los estaban vacunando; y como si necesitara alguna confirmación en eso oyó unos llantos que le partieron el corazón, y para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas, al momento llegó otra enfermera cargando a dos pequeños bultos llorosos.

Los acomodó bien en sus brazos y se dirigió junto a su familia política al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa, apenas tocaron una vez la puerta se oyó un

- Adelante.

- Les acaban de poner la vacuna.

- Lo se, una enfermera me dijo que se la iban a poner y que luego me los traerían. _(Hinata le hizo señas a su esposo para que le pasara a sus hijos. Fue algo mágico ver como con dulces palabras y meciéndolos ligeramente logró que los pequeños calmaran su llanto, y al poco tiempo se quedaran dormidos.) _ Papá, Hanabi, Neji que linda sorpresa me han dado.

- Ay hermana, como crees que no íbamos a venir. ¿Nos presentan a los nuevos miembros de la familia?

- Claro, él es Hikaru _(volteando ligeramente al pequeño)_

- Soy yo, o mi sobrino es pelirrojo

- (Neji) Hanabi, yo no diría que pelirrojo, más bien diría que tiene el cabello castaño rojizo.

- Bueno es lo mismo, lo que quiero decir es que… no es que tenga importancia, pero…

- (Naruto) ¿A quién sacó esa tonalidad de cabello?

- Pues si… la verdad es eso.

- Mi mamá era pelirroja

- Cierto, Hinata me lo había comentado… que olvidadiza que soy a veces

- Bueno ya aclarada la duda de Hanabi, les presentó a Hikari _(volteando ligeramente a la pequeña)_

- Es idéntica a ti Hinata cuando eras pequeña, sólo que por lo que veo va a ser rubia…

- Así parece papá…

Ya en la noche…

- Sabes Hina

- Dime

- Gracias… gracias por amarme y dejar que te amara, por ser mi compañera, mi amiga, por haberme aceptado como tu novio, y luego como tu esposo, y sobretodo gracias por convertirme en padre de estas preciosuras. _(mientras los veía dormir tranquilamente en su cuna)_

**¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia?, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc. **


End file.
